<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories by niqhtdweller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948300">Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/niqhtdweller/pseuds/niqhtdweller'>niqhtdweller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, I could've written this a lot better, but I wasn't really in a "writing mood" today :'), or at least I think this could be considered angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/niqhtdweller/pseuds/niqhtdweller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tord becomes hesitant as he reaches out to press the red button in front of him. If he could go back one more time and experience their past adventures all over again, he would. But he can't go back now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After rushing back to the house, Tord stepped into the once hidden room that had been tampered with by his friends. He sighed and walked over to one of the panels and stared at the different colored buttons, silently trying to remember which one did what and if Edd had messed them up at all by spamming them repeatedly. After a few moments, Tord turned his head to look over his shoulder. His silver eyes traveled to the large red button in the center of the room. He stared at it and took a step closer, suddenly freezing in place as memories came rushing back to him, almost as if someone had opened the floodgates.<br/><br/><br/></span>
  <span>Getting turned into a zombie during one of their many apocalypses.<br/><br/><br/></span>
  <span>Somehow getting himself thrown into hell and back.<br/><br/><br/></span>
  <span>Almost blowing up every single game in the arcade with guns.<br/></span>
  <span><br/><br/>And so many more, to where he got confused trying to name them all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>So much had happened in the past several years, and he threw it all away by leaving. And here he was, just to do it all over again.<br/><br/><br/></span>
  <span>Tord could feel his throat start to close off as he got lost in his memories. Why was he doing this again?<br/><br/><br/></span>
  <span>He began to wonder if this was worth it. Getting his giant robot back, returning to the Red Army, and who knows what else would happen afterward. Besides him finally taking over the world, of course... Was any of this </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> worth it?<br/><br/><br/></span>
  <span>Was it worth losing his friends again?<br/><br/><br/></span>
  <span>Shaking his head to rid himself of the sudden negativity, he turned away from the red button and faced the panel again, trying to fix any of the buttons that had been pressed down too far. He paid no mind to the sound of a door opening and footsteps until suddenly, Tom kicked the door down.<br/><br/><br/></span>
  <span>He gasped out of surprise, turning to face the door. "Tom...! What are you doing here?"<br/><br/><br/></span>
  <span>"I came to ask you the same thing," he snapped. "Why are you</span>
  <em>
    <span> here?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tom held up a 'Wanted' poster with his picture on it, pointing at it angrily.<br/><br/><br/></span>
  <span>Smirking, Tord lifted his hands in the air in mock surrender. He slowly began to sidestep over to the red button that he had held off pressing. "Alright, you got me..." he trailed off, glancing down at it. "But I only came back to get something I left behind."<br/><br/><br/></span>
  <span>"Left behind what?" Tom questioned, growing even more frustrated than before.<br/><br/><br/></span>
  <span>Tord lowered his arm back down, hovering his hand over the shining red button. "This."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>